The Part Where We Reunite
by ImogenAlready
Summary: I'm having trouble writing this summary. Five years after Alcatraz. Rated T for language. Logan has had his own adventure in Japan. Bobby and Kitty remained at the school. John and Rogue started a new life. What happens now that Xavier and Magneto are trying to unite all the mutants? How will everyone react to John and Rogue's life?
1. Altered Beginings

The Part Where We Reunite  
_**Chapter One : Altered Beginings**_

Note :  
**So,I had spent about three hours writing this story. I had FINALLY got to see The Wolverine(2013) and I had decided to make a twist. Then,I accidentally unplugged my computer and lost everything. Sooo... HERE WE GO AGAIN!**

**A side note to the story : When Rogue walked out,Logan had thought she was going to get the cure. She didn't think to correct him; she didn't have the heart. Besides,part of her felt like deep down,he knew that wasn't where she was going.**  
**Five years ago,a lot happened. Xavier's death. Jean's death. Scott's death. Magneto lost his powers. Mystique lost her powers. The Brotherhood fell apart. Logan left. Rogue left. Storm was now in charge at Xavier's Institute,the only other original X-Men there being Iceman and Beast. Now,five years later,things were about to change.**  
**This is set after X3,OBVIOUSLY. It will begin with the Easter Egg ending from The Wolverine(2013) but it will have a twist to it. This WILL conflict with Days of Future Past,so be expecting that people. It will all be in Rogue's POV except the begining,or unless otherwise stated.**

**Logan's P.O.V**  
"Why would I trust you?"I asked grufly,still trying to pull out of his metalic hold and stab the man.  
"You wouldn't,"he said releasing his hold on me.  
Why did he let go? I'm not even trying to hide the confusion on my face right now because not only did Magneto proposition me,he also showed that he once again had his powers,he then released me,and to top it off no one was moving. They were frozen. I had only seen one person do this in my entire life.  
My heart is pounding as I begin to walk forward. There he is.  
"Hello,Logan,"Charles Xavier said coming towards me.  
My face can show the surprise,I'm sure.  
"How is this possible?"is the only thing I manage to breath out.  
"As I told you a long time ago,you're not the only one with gifts,"the man says,stopping in front of me.  
I turn to look at Magneto behind me,then back to Xavier. If this is the real Charles,he'll hear what I am thinking.  
'What are you both doing here?'  
"We have joined together,Logan. The reasoning for us being here is that we need you,"Xavier said calmly.  
I can't go back to the mansion. I'd have to explain to the kid that I just up and left her there without so much as a goodbye with no intention of ever coming back. I can't turn my back on Chucky though.  
"Logan,you won't need to explain yourself to anyone. Join us,Logan. Of course you won't have to come straight back."  
"Why won't I have to come straight back? Why be here now if you don't need me now?"  
"We do need you now,my boy. Charles and I are on our way now to get collect some other members. We need you to do the same,"Magneto piped in.  
"Collect?"I said,raising my eyebrow.  
"We just need you to show some members that we need them back. That they would be safer with us,especially since we have united,"Xavier said.  
"Who?"I ask,trying to figure out why they need me to do this.  
"Who and why doesn't matter,Logan. All will be explained in due time. Trust me. Right now,we must all come together,"Xavier said extending an envelope towards me.  
"The address is in there. We shall see you soon,boy,"Magneto said as the two men disappeared together.  
I was already walking the opposite direction when everyone started to move again.  
I opened the envelope when I got outside. Murphy,Alabama.  
I had to be at 2100 Main Street Murphy,Alabama at ten P.M. Wednesday.  
That means I have to leave right now.  
"Well,whatever is in Alabama,it better be worth is."  
I put my cigar in my mouth and begin my drive south.


	2. Memories and Meetings

_**Chapter two : Memories and Meetings**_

"Hey,Allerdyce! Lock up before anyone else comes in!" Mrs. Patrice shouted from the kitchen.  
"Yes,ma'am!"I yelled back,walking to the door.  
I walked back over to the counter,opening the register. I am so ready to just go home and relax. Today was seriously the hardest day ever,not to mention it was my anniversary. I laughed to myself,realizing I had just said that today was the hardest day ever. Please,I'm complaining about having to be a waitress on a busy day when I have had to live through the past I have. The Wolverine and Magneto inside my head laughed at me. They still had outbursts every once in a while,no matter how much I surpressed them. I started to zone out,remembering this day five years ago...  
_I sat on the bench,alone,at night,crying. I knew this was dumb,but I couldn't control it. I had been sitting in a small diner when I heard the news of Alcatraz. The Brotherhood lost. That was good,but that was also bad. Good because the good guys won; bad because John had been with them. John. I had left in hopes of finding him before he went with Magneto,now I would never have a chance. I was crying because I would never have the chance to tell him how much I loved him. I would never have the chance to see him again. I wiped my face with my sleeve. It had been three days since Alcatraz,and I now knew that John was presumed dead. Why? Because Bobby,my boyfriend Bobby,had killed him. Bobby killed John. Bobby my boyfriend; John the love of my life. Why was I calling Bobby my boyfriend? That had stopped the moment that I walked out of the mansion doors. Surely he had realized that. Besides,Kitty would be there to hold his hand while he pretended to cry over me. Now,here I am. Nothing left. No where to go. No one is even looking for me. I sighed loudly._  
_"Hey,don't be so open with your emotions. That'll show people you're weak,"a familiar voice said._  
_"Great,now I have to live with the you in my head who is still angry with me. Oh,and now I'm talking to myself about the voice in my head. Damn,Rogue,if someone were to hear you,"I said aloud to myself._  
_I heard a laugh,"Well,I am mad still,but I am not in your head. Turn the fuck around,Roguey,"the voice shot back sarcastically._  
_I turned quickly to see John standing behind me. I froze. He was here. The next thing I knew we were both on the ground,me on top of him,squeezing the life out of him. He sat up,forcing me to let go._  
_"I thought Bobby killed you,"I said,looking away._  
_He laughed again,"Please. Drake kill me? Nah,that would NEVER happen. So,uh,what's this I hear about you having to live with the voice in-"_  
_I cut him off with a kiss. Quick,but passionate. He looked at me,wide eyed._  
_"I love you,John. I've loved you since the first time I saw your damn sarcastic smirk. I didn't think you loved me back until I touched you. Then it was too late. I left the mansion,I abandoned the school to find you to tell you that I love you,to ask you to run away with me,"I said quickly,blushing._  
_He smiled. He didn't smirk. He smiled. He pushed my hair behind my ear before leaning in and giving me a quick peck on the cheek._  
_"I thought you'd never ask,"he whispered into my ear._  
"Marie!" Kayla's voice echoed into my ear,snapping me back to the present.  
"Huh,sorry."  
"Mama Patty says you can head home. You're off til Saturday."  
I smiled at the young girl,"Thanks,Kay."  
With that,I pulled my green jacket on,slipped on my black gloves,and walked out. Kayla waved to me as she locked the door.  
I got in my car,and sat for a second as it warmed up.  
'Someone's watching you,Kid,'the Wolverine inside my head told me.  
I reached down and locked the doors before driving off. If someone comes after me,they better be ready to get hurt.

I pulled into my driveway. I jumped out of the car and ran to the door as fast as I possibly could,slamming it behind me.  
"Woah,Marie,calm down!"John said,walking up to me.  
"Sorry,I just.. I felt like someone was following me. Just my inner voices,ya know?"I smiled.  
He kissed me as he pulled my jacket off. I smiled before pulling my gloves off and throwing them on the table. He pulled me into the living room where he laid down on the couch and pulled me on top of him.  
"Five years ago today,you confessed your love to me. Four years ago today,I proposed to you,and three years ago today we were married,"he said matter of factly.  
I gave him my best John smirk,"I'm aware of all of this. I was there for it."  
He shot me back a smirk,"My point is there was all that cute shit,but I recall a day six years ago,when we sat inside a food court and I told your goody goody boyfriend that I couldn't help it if I was making you hot,and what was your response?"  
I slapped his hand,"I don't want to talk about this,John!"  
He laughed at me,"Come on,Marie. You admitted five years ago that you had always wanted me."  
I laid down on top of him,curled on my side so our heads were next to one anothers.  
I didn't like talking about our past because that meant I had to think about it. Thinking about it meant I had to acknowledge that I left Logan behind. Then I had to acknowledge that he never came looking for me. John wrapped his arms around me tightly.  
"I'm sorry,Johnny."  
"No,baby,don't. I know you don't want to think about our past. I get it. Besides,every single time you say Johnny with that sexy southern drawl,I melt,"he smirked.  
I sat up,looking at him seriously,"John,promise me you will never walk out on me again like you did on the jet that day."  
He held himself up with one arm,"Marie,seriously,that isn't me anymore. I will never leave your side,"he touched my stomach,"Neither of you."  
I smiled and kissed him,"John,I'm only ten weeks. There is no way in Hell you can feel anything besides a hard tummy."  
He kissed my neck as he reached for the remote. We sat there,watching Netflix for a good two hours before a loud knock echoed through the house.  
"Are you okay?"John said,rubbing his eyes.  
"It wasn't me,"I said looking at him.  
Everytime a loud noise woke him up,he assumed that it was me having a nightmare. Another knocked echoed through the house. We both looked at one another in silence. John grabbed his zippo off the table,shoving it in his jeans as he got up. We walked to the door slowly,John keeping his arm in front of me as though he were trying to protect me. I could smell a cigar.  
"John,do you smell that?"  
"Babe,you've got the wolf man's sense of smell plus a pregnancy nose. I can't smell shit compared to you."  
That's when it hit me. It couldn't be. I pushed passed John,who yelled at me to stop. I pulled the door open to see Logan at my door step.


	3. Note

Note,please read -

I know the first two chapters were short,and kinda boring. They also brought questions but no answers.  
Well,the answers will come later. Also,more characters will be brought in before long.  
The next few chapters will be longer,so be prepared.

I'm also writing a story,Come Whatever May,it is also a RyRo. I'm going to try to update both of them daily. I do however have some personal things going on,so I might post a lot through out the day while trying to occupy myself or I may not post for a few days.  
I do promise though,that they will be finished.

If you guys could PLEAAAAAAASE leave reviews,I would love you forevers!  
Thanks,guys.


	4. Looks Like We're Going Home

_**Chapter Three : Looks Like We're Going Home**_  
**Side note that has nothing to do with the story,MAYBE! Guys! Guess what's on now that I'm attempting to write another chapter! The first X-Men movie :3 Well,it's been on,but I didn't know until now! And I TOTALLY turned it on right at the part where Logan sits down on the train with Rogue and promises to take care of her. THAT WAS THE ENTIRE REASON I STARTED THIS STORY! Because during The Wolverine,all I could think was,DAMN IT LOGAN YOU MADE A PROMISE TO ROGUE! Anyways,watching this will distract me,and could possibly mess with what I write this chapter haha**

He looked at me,his eyes falling from my face to my stomach. He didn't even seem to notice John standing behind me. Had he been looking for me this entire time? It couldn't have possibly taken the badass Wolverine five years to find me. John and I had been here for years. No one said anything for what felt like ever before finally Logan spoke up.  
"You gonna let me in,or do I have to stand out here in this disgusting weather?"  
I moved to the side,letting him in. I shut the door behind him,stalling for a moment. This couldn't really be him. So,I did the only thing I could think of to prove that it was. I grabbed his neck with my bare hands. Closing my eyes,I flipped my 'switch' and began to drain him.  
"Marie! What the Hell are you doing!?"John screamed as Logan froze.  
I didn't hold on long,just long enough to see that he really was Logan. And to see that he hadn't been looking for me at all. Pain washed over me. My stomach churned as I let go.  
Breathing heavily,Logan turned to face me,"Kid.."  
I shook my head at him,tears starting to form,"You didn't even know I was gone."  
John,now standing at my side looked at me,wiping the tears off my face,not caring that I hadn't flipped my 'switch' back off.  
"Look,kid,you have to let me explain,"he began.  
"No!"I screamed at him,tears rolling down my face now,"Logan,I have your memories! I don't need you to explain! I can see everything!"  
"Look,Marie,just because you have his memories doesn't mean you know his mind set. You can't see everything,just bits of it. You know that,"John said quietly.  
"Listen to firefly there,"he said quietly.  
John glared at him as he reached in his pocket. I grabbed his arm,flipping my switch,and looked at him,hurt. Our past was standing in our house. Why was he here?  
John looked from me to Logan,"I'd appreciate you not refer to me as Firefly."  
"Maybe we should just...sit,"I said,walking to the living room pulling John along.  
John and I sat on the couch; Logan took a seat in the recliner across from us. I could see emotions running across his face. He bounced back from fear to sadness to anger over and over before finally talking.  
"You know,I've been around for a really,really long time. I've lived through some hard things. I thought that I would never recover from having to do what I did to Jean. Looking at you though,looking around your house,seeing these pictures of you and fire boy here,I realize that this is my Hell."  
"What the fuck is that supposed to me?"John spat at him,angrily.  
"Not like that,"he began,"I mean the fact that I missed your wedding. The fact I didn't even realize what you meant when I gave you my permission to walk out the door. I walked out on you,Kid. That's something I'm going to have to live with forever,"he pulled out another cigar,"May I?"  
"Go ahead,"I said sheepishly.  
"That night,on Liberty Island,I held your dead body in my arms,"he stopped,wiping his face,"I thought you were gone forever. I pulled off my glove,I tried to trade my life for yours,and it didn't work. I gave up,and for the first time in I don't even know how long,I started to cry. I pulled you to me,and I kissed your forehead. I held you for a while before your powers kicked in,and when they did,I intended to give my life for you again. I would rather die than live in a world where you didn't exist. With Jean,I wanted to die,but I never once took that chance,I still had some fight left. With you,though,I didn't give a damn. I stabbed myself through the chest. I fought Victor all the way to the top. I tried to kill myself to give you life. When that didn't work,I just held you,crying like a little bitch,and decided to stay there until I died with you. You are my world,kid."  
It was a few minutes before John finally spoke,"So,what? Are you here to come steal my wife? Because,let me tell you,_Wolvie_,you may be made of some indestructable metal shit,and you may be immortal,and you may be a hell of a lot older and stronger than me,but I will spend the rest of my fucking life setting you on fire and melting your fucking skin off. Maybe that'll kill you."  
I looked at John,my eyes wide. Did he seriously just say that?  
"Uhm,John,baby,"I said,grabbing his hand,"I don't think Logan is here to come sweep me off my feet."  
"You really love her,"Logan stated more than asked.  
"Yeah,I really love her."  
"And I love him. I think this was established over and over again,John."  
"I thought you were going to get the cure for that ice boy."  
John smirked,"She doesn't like talking about our past."  
"Our past is kinda sittin' in our livin' room."  
"I can smell the kid,"Logan said,trying to change the subject.  
I placed my hand on my stomach,"Yeah,"I smiled.  
"How?"  
"John helped me learn to control my powers."  
He looked at John again,"I really think I might've had you pegged wrong,John."  
"Calling me John some form of approval?"he said smartly.  
"Then again,maybe not,"Logan said,shaking his head.  
I smiled before remembering the point to all of this,"Wait,Logan,why a_re _you here?"  
"What? Not happy to see me?"he smirked at me.  
Oh god,how have I not realize just how similar these two are?  
"Alright,alright. Well,to be honest,kid,an odd group sent me."  
"An odd group?"John asked,looking at Logan skeptically.  
"Yeah,truth be told,I'm not too sure you'll believe me."  
"Logan,stop being so vague and tell me what the Hell is goin' on."  
"Well,Magneto-"  
"No,nope,no,no way in flyin' Hell. What the fuck is your problem? Even if I wasn't pregnant,why the Hell would you even talk about that fucker to me? Did you just forget who it was who put me on that da-"  
"AND XAVIER,"he shouted,cutting me off.  
John and I both froze. I can't exactly tell what's going through his head,but all I can think is,'what does this mean for my family?'.  
"John,"I whispered,looking at my husband's dazed eyes.  
"I said horrible things about him,"he said quietly.  
I grabbed his hand,"John,what are you talking about?"  
"Xavier. I said horrible things. I didn't cry when he died. I was a horrible person. I was a person scorned. I was so pissed,and I-I took it out on him,"he still had a dazed look on his face.  
"Look,they sent me here after both of you,"Logan said abruptly.  
"They? Both of us? Like Magneto sent you here for John and Professor sent you here for me?"  
"No. Like they are working together,and they said it's important that we get everyone back to the school,"he said matter of factly. "Why? What would happen if it came down to that?"  
"Nothing. We won't go through this again,"John said,sternly.  
"We won't go through any of it. We're sorry,Logan,but we can't go with you. We won't put our baby in danger like that,"I said hurriedly.  
"Look,Wheels said to trust him,that we all needed to come together. Don't believe me,then see it for yourself. Go ahead,grab me,Marie."  
Hearing Logan say my name again sent chills down my spine. It was like my entire life had never changed,like I was back at the mansion.  
"We have jobs,we have bills. We have a life here,Logan."  
"Kid,look outside. We're in the middle of no where in shit sleet weather."  
I pouted at him,"It's December in Alabama,Logan. This is as close to home as I can get without bein' afraid."  
John ran his hand up and down my arm,"Maybe..maybe we should go,Rogue."  
I looked at him. He called me Rogue. What was going on?  
"Don't you dare call me Rogue. You an' Logan are the only ones who can call me Marie,and you better damn well take advantage of it."  
He smiled,"Alright,Marie,"he said kissing my forehead as he stood up. "Let's go get our things. We have to trust Xavier. Shit,we have to trust Magneto. I know he did you wrong,but I do know one thing.. If he is working with Charles Xavier,something must be coming our way."  
I watched John walk up the stairs to our room. It looks like we were going back to New York. This was going to be something else.


	5. The New Summers

_**Chapter Four : The New Summers**_

**John's P.O.V.**

I walked back down to the living room after about an hour and a half of packing things. I needed Marie; I didn't know how the hell to bring everything or what we needed and didn't need. She was better at all of this stuff than me. As I walked in the room,I saw Marie laid back in the recliner,one arm on her stomach,the other on her face,as she slept. I smiled at her,and I turned to look for Wolverine. He wasn't in the living room. He wasn't in the kitchen. Where the Hell was this guy? I hadn't imagined this; I know I hadn't.  
After a few minutes,I went to look outside. He was sitting on the steps smoking.  
"Hey,"he said,not turning to look at me.  
"Hey,"I replied quietly,trying to figure out what these next few days would lead to.  
"Talked to the kid a lot. Guess she's not really a kid anymore,"he said as I took a seat next to him.  
"She's never really been a kid,"I smirked thinking about the girl I met seven years ago.  
"Heh,she was to me. Wish she was my own,"he said looking at me.  
"She might as well be. She won't talk about our past because she didn't like thinking about the fact you never came looking for her. She told me about you saying you weren't her father. It killed her,you know?"I looked back at him.  
He looked away from me when I said that,"I regret telling her that. I regret not looking for her. I just wasn't myself,and to be honest,I really thought she was going to get the cure for that ice boy. I thought I knew a lot,turns out I was wrong."  
"You don't have to tell me. I'll never admit this again,but I'm almost always wrong. Always have been. That's why I need Marie. She's the right to my wrong."  
It was quiet for a bit and then Wolverine patted my back,"We're turning into women,let's get back inside."  
I laughed a bit and stood up. In some weird way,I guess in some screwed up way,Logan was my father-in-law figure,and this was him saying he accepts me. We walked back in to a loud scream then a crash.  
I already knew what was going on,Logan on the other hand didn't seem to have a clue.  
His claws came out,except this time,they weren't metal. I started to ask what had happened,but he was already running into the living room,screaming Marie's name.  
I walked in to see Logan frozen and metal floating all around the living room. I weaved between the objects,ignoring Wolverine yelling for Marie to wake up. My lighter ripped out of my pocket,she flicked it open and sparked the flame. She was dreaming that she was in that concentration camp. She's told me about the dream over and over again. This has happened a lot more often now that she was pregnant. It's usually her own nightmares now,but occasionally she still had Wolverine or Magneto's dreams.  
I made my way beside her and picked her up. She screamed,louder this time,a knife flew through the air. Wolverine was quiet now. He would still ask if I was crazy ever once in a while.  
"Shhh,baby. Stop screaming. It's me. It's John. I'm here. You are going to be okay,Marie. You are here,at home. It's okay,baby,you just need to wake up,"I said as I ran my hands through her hair.  
The objects suddenly dropped as her eyes shot open and she gasped. She wrapped her arms around my neck,crying.  
"I'm sorry,"she said looking at Wolverine,tears still in her eyes.  
"No. I'm sorry,"he said walking up to us.  
I walked over to the couch,Marie still in my arms and sat down. She started to nibble on her bottom lip,and I knew she had something on her mind.  
"Do you think Professor could help me with the nightmares?"she asked him.  
He put his hands behind his head,"I do. He's helped me through a lot. Hell,if he had the time he probably could've found a way for you to control your powers. He's smart,and he is obviously strong. I think coming back would help you. Plus,you'd have more help with the kid,and Chuck said that it would be best for you guys to come back."  
She looked up at me,still chewing on her lip so I asked her what was wrong.  
"Are you sure you're okay with this? We're runnin' right back to where we were that pulled us apart."  
"Marie,it isn't the place that pulled us apart. It was that we were both too chicken shit to do what should have bee done and get together. That place,it's home."  
"We'll head back whenever you guys get your things packed,"Wolverine chipped in.  
Marie smiled to me and then headed upstairs. Leaving me alone with the Wolverine again.

**Rogue's P.O.V.**

We had been driving for over fourteen hours. I had made Logan stop so I could pee more times than I could count. I couldn't sleep,and John refused to sleep while I was awake. We had left our home and our car. Everything we held personal or near was stuffed in the back of Logan's truck,and the three of us were squished in the front. Luckily,we were close. I looked at Logan's clock. It was almost eleven. Logan has been back in my life for a day already,and it feels so strange. When we got to the mansion,Logan pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. He read it then looked over at us.  
"We can just leave your stuff out here for the night,and bring it in tomorrow if you'd like,"he said,tiredly.  
John dropped his head to the side,looking at me for an answer. I smiled at them both,"Yeah,it's not like anyone would mess with the badass Wolverine's truck."  
John smiled at me,rubbing his eyes then turned to Logan,"Where do we go? I mean,no offence but my old room,that's so not happening. I am married to one hot piece of ass,and I'd be damned if I trade sleeping with her for sharing a room with Bobby Drake."  
"Ah,fuck. Is Bobby still here?"  
"Of course he is,Roguey. Drake wouldn't leave,"John said smirking.  
Chills ran up my spine. Hearing John call me that and mention Bobby at the same time was weird.  
"Nah,you don't have your old rooms. Actually,uh.. You got Jean and Scott's old room,"Logan said,looking away.  
That sent even more chills up my spine. Where John and I the new Scott and Jean? Ha,no way. Scott was a goody goody and John is resident bad boy. Well,I guess John isn't anything anymore. Shit,I really didn't think this through.  
"We won't have to see anyone tonight will we?"I asked.  
"Nah,straight up to bed,kiddos."  
"Kiddos,well,now I remember why I left,"John said sarcastically as we got out of the truck.  
I shot him a dirty look which made him smile. We followed Logan,quietly up to the rooms,avoiding everyone. I waved to Logan as we parted ways. I stipped off my pants and jumped in the bed.  
"Already making yourself at home in your old crushes dead crush's bed?"John asked watching me.  
"Oh my god! John,that is so disgusting and disrespectful!"I shouted quietly.  
He laughed as he crawled in bed with me. He kissed me and wrapped his arms around me.  
"Just get some sleep,baby girl,tomorrow is destined to be Hell."


	6. Fake Out

_**Chapter Five : Fake Out**_

The next morning,I rolled over to see Jogn smiling at me.  
"That's so creepy,"I whispered as I leaned in to kiss him.  
"You knew I did it when you married me,"he said as he got out of bed.  
I rolled on to my back,stretching out to take up the entire bed. John ran his hands through his hair,trying to make it look neat. I giggled thinking about us. We don't look all that different. John's hair was shaggy now,the blonde had faded out,and he had facial hair. I wore clothes that didn't cover every single inch of my body. Our attitudes have changed a good bit. We're more open and sincere,I'd like to think.  
"What are you doing?"John asked laughing at me.  
"What? I was just thinking about how little we've changed in five years,"I smiled.  
"You're so weird,"he said leaning down to kiss me again,"I'm going to go get some of our things out of the truck and look around. See who is here and all that. It's like noon,Marie. Get some food in your stomach for my kid."  
"Your kid?"I said,raising an eyebrow.  
"Yeah,"he smirked,"My kid."  
John closed the door behind him,leaving me alone with my memories. I laid there for a few minutes before I decided to get up. I walked to the bathroom slowly.  
"How cool is it that we have our own bathroom?" I asked myself.  
I started to look through the drawers and cabinets. We have six towels,all white. We have six rags,all white. There were two toothbrushes,still in the pack,one green and one red. I smiled at that,it's like Xavier got them just for us. I looked at myself in the mirror. My eye liner was smudged from rubbing my eyes,my hair was everywhere. I looked a mess.  
I pulled my hair back in a ponytail,letting my white bangs fall in my face. Maybe this would work out. Maybe people will accept John,I mean,they've obviously accepted Magneto. As I walked back to the bedroom,I heard a knock on the door. I quickly pulled my jeans back on and opened the door.  
"Hi,my name's Bobby Drake,I'm a teacher here,and I just wanted to-Rogue?"Bobby said looking up at me.  
I gave him a half smile,"Hi,Bobby."  
He crossed his arms,"I guess you agreed to be a teacher here without thinking about the fact I'd be here."  
"Bobby,that's not fair,"I said quietly.  
"I looked everywhere for you,Rogue."  
"Bobby,I'm sorry. I just..I saw you that night,"I said gaining courage.  
He looked at me like he had just been caught,"Rogue,I-"  
"Don't,Bobby. We never would have worked anyway,"I said touching his arm.  
He started to jerk away,and frowned,"I'm sorry. I just,I'm not used to you...touching."  
"No,it's my fault. I have been able to touch for so long now that I just forgot you weren't used to it,"I smiled kindly.  
"Uh,well,as awkward as this has been,"Bobby started,making me laugh,"I've got more people to greet who actually haven't lived here before."  
"I'll see you later,Bobby,"I smiled.  
"Bye,Rogue,"he said as I shut the door.  
"That was just weird,"I said aloud as I sat on the bed.

**John's P.O.V.**

I walked in to the game room before going out to the truck. So far I hadn't seen any familiar faces,which confused me. In fact,the mansion was pretty empty from what I had seen. That's when I saw him,Bobby Drake. He was standing next to some really short girl with brown hair and some tall guy with brown hair. He caught me staring at him,so I did the first thing I could think of and smirked at him. He said something the started his walk towards me.  
"What are you doing here,Pyro?"he said quietly,you could hear anger in his voice.  
"I'm one of you now,"I smirked at him. "Just like the good old days,Drake. Why? Surprised to see me alive?"  
"No,I'm just surprised to see a traitor here,"he said,his arms crossed.  
"Always so serious,Drake. I'm a different person now anyways. I gotta be what with my wife being pregnant and all,"I smiled. I know this is dumb,but I couldn't wait to rub the fact I was married to Marie and having a kid with her in his face.  
His eyes got wide,"You're married with a kid on the way?"  
I smiled the biggest fuck you smile that I could and nodded.  
"You know what? Good for you? Maybe your wife could go out with Rogue and I sometime,"he said,smiling at me.  
"What?" I said,my mouth hanging open.  
"What? You didn't think she'd still be with me? Yeah,I mean,we had a rough patch,but we're better than ever right now. We can even touch now. Being married and all,I don't guess you're still jealous,right John?"he smiled at me.  
What the fuck? He is dumber than I thought. This is going to be so much fun. I smiled at him,"Nah. I'm not jealous of your relationship with Rogue in any way,"I smiled. It wasn't a lie at all.  
"Good,then I look forward to meeting your wife."  
Bobby walked out the door,and I stood there for a minute smiling. I turned and ran straight to the bedroom.

**Rogue's P.O.V.**

John flew through the door,laughing like a maniac. He pushed me back on to the bed and kissed me passionately. He rolled over to lay beside me and laughed a bit more.  
I gave him a look of complete confusion,"Uhm,what's going on?"  
He propped himself up,"Were you eating caramel popcorn?"  
"Yes,now why were you laughing?"  
"Seriously,Marie? You eat caramel popcorn for breakfast? How much did you eat?"  
"Excuse me,but I'll eat however much or whatever I want as long as I have your damn mini-me inside me. Now,why the hell as you laughin'?"I snap at him.  
He smiled,brightly,"You're right. Anyways,guess who I just saw."  
"Bobby?"I say,reaching for more popcorn.  
He stopped laughing,"Yeah,how'd you know?"  
"I saw him too,"I said shoving some food in my mouth.  
"Oh,did he say anything?"  
"Just got all butt hurt over me leavin'. I didn't mention anything. Just said sorry and told him that I caught him with Kitty that night,"I said looking at him.  
John smirked at me,"Good. Don't tell him that we're married. Let me handle everything."  
He kissed me on the cheek and then stole my popcorn.  
"Hey!"I yelled.  
"You gotta share. Start teaching early,"he smiled.  
"Asswipe,I love you. Wait...where is our stuff?"  
"I got distracted by Drake,"he said,shoveling my popcorn in his mouth as he watched TV.  
"John! Go get our things!"I laughed at him.  
"Fine. Fine,"he said holding up his arms as he walked out of the room again.  
I managed to stay in the room all day,watching TV,eating popcorn,and drinking water. Finally at about six o'clock,I decided I wanted some real food.  
"John,do you think dinner is still at six thirty?"I asked,poking him. He nodded yes without looking away from the TV. "You want to come get some dinner with me?"  
"I'll head down on the next commercial,baby,"he said still watching TV.  
I headed to the door,"I love you."  
"I love you,too. And,Marie,"John turned to me.  
"Yeah?"  
"Don't forget. Don't. Say. Anything. To. Bobby."  
"Okay?"I laughed to him.  
I was standing at the table when Bobby walked up to me.  
"Hey,what's up with the clothes?"Bobby asked.  
I laughed quietly,"Well,I like to wear them so that I'm not naked."  
He smiled at me,"I mean,I thought you could control your powers,so why are you dressed in the gloves and everything like you used to?"  
"Not everyone knows I can control it,so I didn't want to just be out here and have people freak out,ya know?"I said as we started to walk to the dinner table.  
He stopped me before I sat down,"Yeah,hey,I know we have a bad past,but is there anyway I could get you to maybe do-"  
"Hey! Drake! Looks like you met my wife,"John yelled as he wrapped his arms around my waist.  
Bobby stood there,a bit of shock showing on his face,"You're kidding,right?"  
I looked at John then back to Bobby,"What do you mean met?"  
"Oh,you know. I just figured that Drake here,obviously didn't know who you were since he told me about how well you two were doing in your relationship. Said you guys could even touch now,"John said now standing next to me.  
There was a small group of people,including Kitty,watching what was going on.  
"You said that,Bobby?"I asked annoyed.  
"He was just talking about,and I..I mean,"Bobby was stuttering.  
"Who's jealous now,Drake?"John smirked,leaning in."I told you she was getting excited."  
"John!"I shouted,slapping his arm.  
"How long was this going on?"Bobby asked,pissed off.  
"How long was what going on? Me dating her? Sleeping with her? Or how long have I been married to her?"John said,playing with his lighter.  
"Guys,this is seriously,not the place,"I said through clenched teeth.  
"Were you two messing around while we were dating,Rogue?"Bobby asked.  
"I don't see why it would matter consider I know about your little indescretions,"John smiled.  
"I don't know what you think you do or don't know,but you need to watch it,"Bobby said,his fist turning to ice.  
John lit his zippo,"Are you trying to start a round two,Dra-"  
"SHUT UP! SERIOUSLY! Bobby,I never cheated on you. Even if I had,considering you were playin' house with Kitty I'd like to state that you have no damn room to speak! John,put the damn lighter down right now or I will rip it out of your hand and shove it up your ass. John and I are married Bobby,get the fuck over it. I am in love with him. I love you,but I am in love with him. I am pregnant and hungry,and you two are keepin' me from eatin'! If you don't want to be put into a coma,then I suggest you shut the fuck up,sit the fuck down,and we will discuss this in private later,after I have eaten!"I screamed.  
"Playing house?"Kitty's voice rang,breaking the silence.  
I spun to look at her,"I would not say a damn word to me,Pryde. The homewrecker should never talk to the wife unless she wants to be punched,stabbed,or shot."  
"Homewrecker?"she repeated.  
I pulled off my glove and slowly started to walk toward her when arms pulled me off the ground.  
"I don't think we're off to a great start here,"Logan's voice came from behind me.  
"Logan,put me down. Since everyone seems to have a problem with me getting some damn dinner,I'm just gonna put 'em all in a coma,"I said calmly.  
Logan laughed at me,"Kid,the boys had a score to settle,and Pryde.. I'm not sure. Just. Don't. Kill. Her."  
He sat me down in a chair next to John and took the seat on the other side of me,"Firefly,I get that you've been a good husband and had some macho man score to settle,but it better all be out of your system,or so help me,I will skin you."  
John nodded,then he looked at me,his eyes were apologetic.  
"I'll kill you if you ever come between me and food again,"I said seriously.  
He smiled,"I love you."  
"I forgive you,"I said smiling.  
After a quick and awkward dinner,Logan walked off with John to get the rest of our things,and Kitty walked up to me.  
"Look,like,I didn't know."  
"Excuse me?"I said angrily.  
"About you and Bobby. I didn't know."  
"Please,Pryde. Everyone knew. It wasn't a secret. You suddenly pop up and get all the attention. Stop lying,it's pathetic,"I said looking away.  
"Look,bitch,I said I didn't know,"she said causing me to look at her."I was knew here. I hadn't been here long enough to know you two were dating. I would never do that. Once I found out that you two were dating,I confronted him."  
"Yeah?"I asked.  
"Yeah. I confronted him,but you were already gone,and Bobby told me you two weren't together anymore. I didn't know you two were together,and either way I left him because of it. I'm with Lance now,and thanks to you he thinks I'm some kind of homewrecking whore who has a thing for Bobby."  
I frowned,"Look,I'm sorry. It's just...it's a lot being back here,and I'm pregnant,and I never got to confront you or Bobby. Then John and Bobby were having there childish fight,and I just wanted some damn food."  
She smiled,"It's fine. But seriously? You were going to use your powers on me?"she asked as we walked out of the kitchen together.  
"No,"I smiled,"I was fakin' you out. I actually have control over my powers now. I just wanted to scare the livin' shit out of you,"I laughed.  
She laughed with me,"You know,Rogue,I think we're going to be great friends."  
"You know,Kitty,I think you're right,"I smiled to her as we walked up the stairs.


	7. Just a Dream?

_**Chapter Five-Five : Just a Dream**_

I rolled over in the bed to look at John. I was expecting to be met by his big eyes and smirk,but instead,I was met by Logan's face.  
"Morning beautiful,"he said quietly as he brought his hand up to my face.  
"Logan?"I breathed out quietly.  
"Yeah,Marie?"he asked as he started kissing my neck.  
I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. Feeling Logan's mouth on my neck sent chills all over my body. The next thing I knew,he was on top of me,kissing up and down my neck and jawline.  
"Logan,what took you so long?"I whispered as he got closer to my mouth.  
"Shh,I found you,"he said as he pulled himself up.  
"I'll always find you,"the voice came as it changed from Logan to Bobby.  
I opened my eyes,confused,"Bobby?"  
"Yeah,Rogue?"he asked as he wrapped his arms around me.  
"What's going on?"I asked,pushing myself up on the bed.  
Bobby got up,turning away from me,"I don't know what you mean." As he finished the sentence he turned from Bobby to John.  
By now,I was starting to realize something wasn't right,but for some reason,I couldn't figure out what was going on. I slowly started to get up. As I got off the bed I tried to run to the door,but I wasn't quick enough. The person in John's body was now holding me down on the floor. I started to try to fight free as the person's body began to shift from John's to a blue woman's figure.  
"Why would you think you could run from me? We will always find you,"Mystique said in her cool voice.  
"Let me go!"I screamed as I started trying to kick my legs.  
"Be quiet before they find you,"she whispered in my ear as she covered my mouth.  
My eyes went wide,and I quit screaming. Footsteps ran passed the room,and suddenly I realized we weren't even in the mansion.  
"They're going to take her,"Mystique said as she removed her hand from my mouth.  
"What are you talking about? Where's John? Where are we?"I asked quietly.  
"They're going to take your child. She is what they are looking for. She is going to be taken if you don't stop this,"she said getting up.  
"What do you mean?"I asked her again.  
"Be careful,Marie. I let a man take my daughter once,and I will never forget it for the rest of my life. They're going to take her,Marie."  
"What are you talking about?! I'm not even far enough to know if it's a girl!"I yelled after Mystique as she slipped out of a window.  
I stood up and looked around. I saw my reflection in the mirror and barely even recognized myself. Lights flashed and men surrounded me.  
"MARIE!"John screamed as he held me down.  
"LET ME GO!"I screamed,flailing my arms.  
"Marie,calm down,baby,"John said as he ran his hands through my hair.  
"What's going on?"I asked through tears.  
"Marie,you were having a nightmare. It's all okay,"he said quietly pulling me into his chest.  
I looked around and took in a deep breath. I was really in the mansion. I was really next to my husband. That dream though,it was so realistic. It was so confusing.  
"John,"I said quietly,not looking at him.  
"Hmm?"he asked kissing the top of my head.  
"It's a girl,"I whispered,leaving reality again.


End file.
